cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Memorable Quotes from Cowboy Bebop
This page contains a collection of memorable quotes from every session of Cowboy Bebop Plus the feature movie. All quotes are categorized by Session. Cowboy Bebop: The Series The Bebop Manifesto ---- written in the titles with the original grammatical errors "Once upon a time, in New York City in 1941.... At this club open to all comers to play, Night after night at a club named "MINSTONS PLAY HOUSE" in Harlem, they play jazz session competing with others. Young jazz men with new sense are gathering. At last, they created a new genre itself. They are sick and tired of conventional fixed style jazz. They eager to play jazz more freely as they wish. then...in 2071 in the universe. The bounty hunters, who are gathering in spaceship "BEBOP", will play freely without fear of risky things. They must create new dreams and films by breaking traditional styles. The work, which becomes a new genre itself, will be called COWBOY BEBOP Character SPIKE SPIEGEL JET BLACK FAYE VALENTINE EDWARD WANG HWE PEPEL CYBULSKI 4th EIN Machinery THE BE-BOP SWORDFISH II HAMMERHEAD REDTAIL" Asteroid Blues ---- is eating a plate of stir-fried bell peppers that Jet made. *'Spike': Uh, listen Jet. You said "bell peppers and beef." There's no beef in here. So you wouldn't really call it "bell peppers and beef," now would you? *'Jet': Yes, I would. *'Spike': Well, it's *not*! *'Jet': It is when you're broke! ---- Carlos and Jobim (aka The Three Old Men) are playing cards. *'Antonio': This again, son of a bitch. Taking my money like that you cheating dogs! Why the only reason you can even live here is cause of what I’ve done. I busted my tail to dig that gate. *'Carlos': For criminy sakes you always say the same thing when your losing. We all dug that gate together and you know it. *'Jobim': That we did, we worked like there was no tomorrow. ---- smokes a pipe in Laughing Bull’s tent. *'Spike': This is real mystic and all, but uh, do you have anything to eat here? Bull's stomach growls. *'Spike': I see. *'Laughing Bull': The red-eyed Coyote will appear in the Zona Norte at the far end of town. That is what I see. Stray Dog Strut ---- is walking Ein to lure Abdul Hakim *'Spike': Well here's another great moment in the legend of Spike, famous bounty hunter and dog walker. Jet: Come on, didn't your grandmother tell you to never quit a job before it's finished? Spike: My grandmother died before I was born. Jet: My condolences. ---- Honky Tonk Women ---- talking to a shopkeeper right before a shootout *'Faye': You know the first rule of combat? Shoot them before they shoot you. ---- Faye is captured and handcuffed by the criminal casino owner, Gordon *'Gordon': I had no idea the legendary lady luck was still alive—Poker Alice, Queen of Hearts. They tell tales of you on every asteroid from here to T.J. *'Faye': If Alice was still alive she'd be over 200 years old. *'Gordon': That's true. Considering you're looking pretty good—hottest granny in the star system. Poker Alice never lost a game, and she never cheated. She was just a born winner. ---- and Jet talking in a casino elevator *'Jet': So Charlie says, “only hands can wash hands. If you want to receive, you have to give.” Something like that—wish I could remember the exact words—anyway, I think Charlie's telling us to just do it. Ha. What do you make of it? *'Spike': Somehow I don't think Charlie Parker would be quoting Goethe. *'Jet': Come on, it's just a dream I had. Lighten up. *'Spike': I have a feeling that dream's going to suck up our last 5 thousand Woolongs. ---- Faye is captured and handcuffed by Spike and Jet *'Faye': I can't be stuck in one place for long - it'll kill me. My whole family's like that. *'Spike': Yeah right. *'Faye': We’re Romanies. For eons we’ve wandered the stars looking for love. It's our way. *'Spike': Huh? *'Faye': You don't know anything, do you? Romanies are gypsies. And you know what we call someone like you? A gadjo, that means a bumpkin that doesn't know which way is up. *'Spike': gadjo. I like that. *'Faye': howls The wilds are calling me! You can't keep me locked up! ---- and Spike talking about the bounty on Faye *'Jet': Spike my friend that girl is money in the bank. *'Spike': Yeah, no penalty for early withdraw. *'Jet': It's just like Charlie said in my dream. If you want to receive you have to give. See Spike, you got to listen to your dreams, that's how you find your dream girl. Gateway Shuffle ---- and Spike ordering at a restaurant *'Jet': The house specialty is Sea Rat. Used to be a staple food, harvested in the Ganymede Sea. After the gate stabilized food wasn't scarce any more and people stopped eating it so they ran some fancy ad campaign and claimed it was a delicacy. *'Spike': And is it tasty? *'Jet': It's totally disgusting. People eat it anyway for status, it's "in" now. *'Spike': Well in that case, I guess I'm out. ---- Spike captured Twinkle Maria *'Twinkle Maria Murdock': Please do not associate us with common terrorists. We are warriors of peace fighting a noble battle for the law of nature. *'Spike': Yeah yeah. We saw how peaceful you are. ---- Spike captured Faye *'Spike': That's what you did? You took all the money you stole from us and you lost it gambling in a casino? *'Faye': You know what they say cowboy, easy come easy go. ---- offering to help Spike chase the virus *'Faye': Hey there, having a little trouble? *'Spike': Huh? *'Faye': I can bail you out for 80%. *'Spike': You're insane! *'Faye': Okay! Bye-bye now! *'Spike': All right 40% that's my last offer! *'Faye': Okay, I get the 60! Ballad of Fallen Angels ---- and Spike face-down at the Cathedral. *'Vicious': When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you Spike? *'Spike': I'm just watching a bad dream I never wake up from. *'Vicious': I'll wake you up right now. *'Spike': What's your rush, Vicious, after all, it's been a long time. *'Vicious': *hmhm* Are you pleading for your life? *'Spike': Hardly, begging doesn't work on you, remember? Even if it's coming from the man who took you in and made you what you are. *'Vicious': He was a beast who lost his fangs; that's why he had to die, Spike. And that's why you have to die... *'Vicious': You should see yourself. Do you have any idea what you look like right at this moment, Spike? *'Spike': What? *'Vicious': A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us. The blood of a beast who wanders, hunting for the blood of others. *'Spike': I've bled all that kind of blood away. *'Vicious': THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! Sympathy for the Devil ---- eats the only thing left in the refrigerator, a can of dog food, while Ein waits by his food dish. *'Faye': If you don't work, you don't eat. You're a hunting dog...hunt up some food. We girls are different. We have to be pampered because we’re delicate and refined. ---- and Spike are watching a bounty target at a nightclub. *'Jet': Damn that blues harp sounds sweet; I knew it would. *'Spike': I thought you liked jazz. *'Jet': Don't be dense. I started wailing the blues when the doctor whacked my bottom on the day I was born. *'Spike': A baby hipster, very cool. (Spike, Jet, and Faye on the Bebop with the crystal ring) *'Spike:' This thing is gonna pay for our food. OUR food, not yours. *'Faye:' Your heart must be as cold as ice. *'Jet:' Not like me. I'm a nice guy. Heavy Metal Queen * Spike: You spilled my egg... I needed that egg... comes across Spike crouching on the ground outside of the café holding his thumb out * V.T.: What are you still doing here? * Spike: Hitchhiking. Waltz for Venus ---- comes at Spike with a knife and Spike sends Rocco to the ground *'Rocco': How did you do that? *'Spike': You're tense, I'm calm. You apply excessive force and I control that force through fluid motion. That means relaxing the whole body so it can react instantly without resistance—no, without thought. Do you see now? It means becoming like clear water. *'Rocco': Water. *'Spike': Right. Water can take any form. It drifts without effort one moment, then pounds down in a torrent the very next. ---- points a gun at Spike who has trespassed onto her shuttle. *'Stella': Hold it right there. Both hands up! *'Spike': I'm not a criminal. Woah, that makes me sound more like a criminal, doesn't it. ---- has been shot and is lying on the ground dying *'Spike': Come on, hang in there, you hear me? Rocco! *'Rocco': Master, you see it? I was fluid like water. ---- Spike, after Rocco has been shot and is lying on the ground dying *'Rocco': Tell me, if we had met earlier in life, would we have been friends? ---- visits Stella in the hospital and she learns from his silence that Rocco is dead *'Stella': I never got to see Rocco once with my own eyes. Hey, what was he really like? *'Spike': You know better than anyone, without looking. He was a terrific guy. Exactly the person you thought he was. Jamming With Edward ---- *'Jet': I'm not the type to be led around by a woman. *'Spike': You'll just have to lead her. *'Jet': I'm even less the type to do that. ---- *'Jet': You can't tell the age of a woman by looking at her. gets mad and jams her heel into Jet's foot. This is interesting foreshadowing on Faye's character ---- *'Faye': Those Earthlings are weird. ---- *'Jet': Radical Edward's profile, he's a seven-foot ex-basketball pro, Hindu, guru, drag queen, alien! ---- *'Faye': You really are Radical Edward! *'Ed': Uh huh! What have you heard? *'Spike:' Jet, did you know that there are three things that I perticually hate? *'Jet:' Really? *'Spike:' Kids, animals, and women with attitudes. *'Jet:' Ugh. *'Spike:' So tell me Jet, WHY DO WE HAVE ALL THREE OF THEM NEATLY GATHERED ON OUR SHIP!!!! Ganymede Elegy ---- and Faye are getting their bounty from the ATM, Edward twirls Ein into the air. * Faye: He's kidding himself if she's still holding a torch for him * Spike: And you're kidding yourself if you think every woman is like you. They're not. *'Edward': Duty calls, 3 o’clock tea! ---- and Elisa are sitting inside La Fin. *'Jet': Back then when I got home from work, you were always there waiting for me. And that was all I needed. Just you. But on that day, when I came back home the only thing there was that pocket watch; that and a small piece of paper that just had one word written across it: farewell. For some reason, I didn't feel sad or broken up—it just didn't seem real. But slowly I realized that it was real; that you were gone. And little by little I felt something inside of me go numb. After six months I made a kind of bet with myself; a pledge, that I would leave this planet and start a new life if you didn't return by the time the watch stopped. I didn't come here to blame you, I...I just wanted to know why. Why you disappeared like that. *'Elisa': The way you talk about it, you seem to think that time really has stopped here. That's a story from long ago, and I...I’ve forgotten about it. Time never stands still. ---- and Spike are chasing after Rhint and Elisa in their aircrafts. *'Jet': I'll take care of this, you can go back. *'Spike': You're not going to let him get away, are you? *'Jet': When I was a cop, this was my beat. I'm the Black Dog and when I bite I don't let go. I have no regrets about her, but I'll settle this score on my own turf. *'Spike': Justice in duty.... Alright ---- is holding Jet at gunpoint, but Jet continues to walk towards her. *'Elisa': That's just how you were back then, you decided everything; in the end you were always right. When I was there with you I never had to do anything for myself. All I had to do was to hang onto your arm like a child without a care in the world. I wanted to live my own life; make my own decisions, even if they were terrible mistakes. "and Elisa after the cops have detained Rhint." *'Jet': What are you gonna do now? *'Elisa': Well I won't be on the run. I'll just wait, there at my tavern, for Rhint. *'Jet': I don't think you'll be waiting very long. Because time never stands still. Ya know? Toys in the Attic ---- * Jet: Humans are meant to work and sweat to earn a living. Those that try to get rich quick or live at the expense of others, all get divine retributions somewhere along the line. That's the lesson. Unfortunately we quickly forget the lessons we learned. And then we have to learn them all over again. * Edward: Lesson lesson. If you see a stranger, follow him. * Spike: So that's the story. and what was the real lesson? Don't leave things in the fridge. Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) ---- Bull chants as he and his Son sit around a campfire at night. They are on a moon of Jupiter. *'Kid': A star just fell from the sky. *'Laughing Bull': That is not an ordinary star, my son. That star is the tear of a warrior. *'Kid': What warrior is it? *'Laughing Bull': A lost soul who has finished his battles somewhere on this planet. A pitiful soul who could not find his way to the lofty realm where the great spirit awaits us all. Bull begins to chant ---- Van has granted Vicious permission to buy/sell Red Eye on Callisto with Gren. *'Wen Lon': Callisto's a frigid planet, Vicious. You'll need special clothing for the artic conditions. *'Vicious': Cold climates do not concern me. *'The Van': True. Your heart is colder than any planet. Colder than the eye of a snake about to strike. Vicious! Remember, a snake cannot eat a dragon. ---- takes a drink at the Blue Crow and sneezes. *'Gren': Take care. Yeah, that was a close one. looks at him weird. *'Gren': If someone sneezes and no one says ‘take care’, that person will turn into a fairy. That's what people say around here, you know. *'Faye': Then there's no problem. I'm already a fairy, don't you know that? puts his coat around Faye’s shoulders. *'Faye': I'm not as simple as I seem, Mr. Saxophone. * Spike: You think I'm Vicious?! You don't even know what Vicious is! Jupiter Jazz (Part 2) ---- Bull chants as he and his Son sit around a campfire at night. They are on a moon of Jupiter. *'Kid': A star just fell from the sky. *'Laughing Bull': That is not an ordinary star, my son. That star is the tear of a warrior. *'Kid': What warrior is it? *'Laughing Bull': A lost soul who has finished his battles somewhere on this planet. A pitiful soul who could not find his way to the lofty realm where the great spirit awaits us all. ---- Bohemian Rhapsody ---- Corp CEO complaining about the complaints *'Gate Corp CEO:' Still using paper to send in their complaints, that's just harassment; waste of resources. *'Gate Corp Lackey:' And our servers gone down from all the e-complaints. You know there's a movement out there to sue the company for damages. *'Gate Corp CEO:' Where are the damn bounty hunters when you need them? We put out a huge bounty on the guy! *'Gate Corp Lackey:' True, but maybe it wasn't enough. ---- episode of Big Shot talking about Bebop's bounty catches *'Punch': Hi amigos! All you bad bounty hunters, how y’all doin? *'Judy': Once again it's time for Big Shot! *'Punch': Here's today's hot news! They caught the low down outlaws that carried out those recent gate attacks! *'Judy': Really? The bounty on that guy was 12 million Woolong! *'Punch': I said outlaws—they caught 20 of them! *'Judy': Huh? What do you mean, Punch? *'Punch': It looks like they were caught in the act, but none of them was the mastermind. *'Judy': Oh, well you don't get the reward unless you find the mastermind, right? *'Punch': Schucks howdy, that's right! *'Judy': Then the guys who caught them don't get a penny! Sorry you guys! ---- joking about their bounties *'Jet': Why would the kind of two-bit hood who usually rob convenient stores suddenly attack an Astral Gate? *'Spike': I don't know. Maybe it's a new fad for criminals. *'Faye': Right, hey kids if you're a fashion-conscious young hood, remember that cute girl won't even look your way unless you knock over an Astral Gate. Do it today! You mean like that? ---- explaining how the game works *'Ed': There it is. This is a memory cartridge for playing e-chess. The memory chip stores data within the piece. Yah, you can activate one game. It connects to the net. See? *'Faye': And so this has something to do with the incidents at the gate? *'Ed': Not a bit! ---- nonsensical Edwardism *'Ed': Oooookay! One! Two! Three Fo-our! Ed's gonna score mo-ore! laughs Play Ball! ---- using a chess pun *'Jet': You suits are using us bounty hunters like pawns, and I don't appreciate it. ---- what the Gate Corp has been hiding from the public *'Gate Corp Lackey': We should’ve never taken such a risk. If this thing ever gets out, you know what will happen. *'Gate Corp CEO': I'm fully aware of the danger. And if we don't catch him fast, the situation can only get worse. *'Gate Corp Lackey': But why would a ghost from 50 years ago suddenly come back now? It doesn't make any sense. *'Gate Corp CEO': And he gives everyone a chess piece—unbelievable. Chess Master Hex. *'Gate Corp Lackey': Yeah. The whole thing really is a game for him. ---- and Hex are both impressed at each other's skill *'Ed': Neeeeee check-check-check-checkmate! *'Hex': Huh? *'Ed': Aah, so Ed thought. Well, at least my knight takes your rook. *'Hex': laughs #Penelope?# This is either an idiot or a genius! I like this fellow! laughs ---- focused on her game of chess *'Spike': Hey Ed! *'Ed': Edward is very busy! Try later! *'Faye': Forget later we need some help now! Gimme that stu--to take Ed's chessboard. *'Ed': growls *'Spike': Ed? We’re trying to find a guy named Hex. He's in cyberspace. *'Ed': Hex Hex the Chessmaster! Edward is playing chess against him right now. ---- describing the bohemian junkheap *'Jet': Hold on a minute. Listen to me. I heard about this place a long time ago. A kind of floating scrap yard where they leave wrecked gate parts, abandoned spaceships and scrap metal. People moved in and started living there. Squatters and drifters. *'Faye': Why the hell would they wanna live there of all places? *'Jet': There's no government, no nationality, no taxes and no cops. They see it as total freedom. ---- warning about how the mastermind is seemingly leading them to him *'Jet': Remember, this could be a trap; a continuation of the game. *'Spike': Whatever happens, happens. ---- couple of bohemians talking at Faye *'Male Hippie': Hi. Peace to the whole galaxy and to my bank account. Love love. *'Female Hippie': Do you want one? up a joint ---- and Faye realizing that Hex is not still the mastermind *'Spike': Chessmaster Hex, I take it. *'Faye': Don't try anything. Understand? *'Hex': You both uh...well could you be just a little quieter please? *and Faye look at each other, confused *'Jonathan': Old man. growls Hand it over! *'Spike': Hey hold on a minute! *'Jonathan': Pretending to be senile won't get you out of this. *'Faye': Who are you? *'Jonathan': Either you give me the money you took or I put a hole right through your brain! *'Hex': chuckles That's quite a large pipe there. he pushes away the gun *'Antonio': Hey, watcha’ doin’ Hex? *'Hex': Oh, you got to see this. My first formidable opponent in ages! about Ed *'Carlos': He must be some player to pin you down—what's your next move? *'Hex': I don't know—let's have lunch first! *'Antonio': You ate lunch a few minutes ago, blast it! *'Hex': Really? Did I like it? *'Faye': Who are these guys? *'Spike': Don't know—but this one is losing it. ---- and Spike watching Hex play chess *'Faye': What are we gonna do with him? The old duffers out of touch, he can't recall yesterday let alone fifty years ago. *'Spike': Lucky for him, Hex is no longer here. There's no one left but an old man who loves to play games. ---- meeting with the Gate Corp CEO *'Gate Corp CEO': What's your price to keep from leaking this thing to the press? *'Jet': Just leave the old guy alone. Call off the bounty hunters, that's all we ask. You see Ed would be unhappy if she lost her favorite chess partner and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we? ---- still sitting at her e-chessboard *'Faye': Are you playing again? *'Ed': Not again, Ed's still playing. *'Faye': You mean...you played the same game for a week! *'Ed': tired Mm-hmm. *'Faye': I see. Well, good luck Ed. ---- smoking and looking very relaxed *'Carlos': Yo newbie, you're in a good mood today. *'Jonathan': Howdie there guys. *'Antonio': He's an easy goin’ dude, ain’t he? *'Jobim': Sure is Antonio, nice fella. ---- finally beating Ed at their game *'Hex': Checkmate. Checkmate! *'Ed': Aaaaahhhh! He got me. defeated My Funny Valentine *'Faye': How long were you in there listening, Spike? *'Spike': Too long, your story needs editing. Black Dog Serenade Mushroom Samba * Edward: "Cool socks gotta wear em' outside." talking to Ein * Edward: I'm a cowgirl. Speak Like a Child * Spike: What the hell is it? * Jet: It's not ticking like it's about to blow? (Spike and Jet are trying to play beta in a VHS) * Spike: It won't fit! * Edward: That's the wrong one. * Spike and Jet: Huh? * Edward: You got a VHS. * Spike and Jet: Huh?! * Edward: It can't play Beta. * Spike and Jet: HUH??!! Wild Horses *'Spike:' "Whatever happens, happens." *'Edward:' "The computer's kaput and we're drifting through space toward certain oblivion." Pierrot Le Fou *Mad''' Pierrot: "Hello Gentleman. I've journeyed here in order to take your lives." *'''Mad Pierrot: "Hello, Boy!" *'Spike:' "Maybe this is the one... the one I won't come back from..." *'Faye:' "Lunkhead..." *'Jet:' "Figures... that lunkhead..." *'Jet:' "And really, there is nothing more innocent and cruel than a child." *'Edward: '"Lunkhead! Lunkhead!" *'Edward: '"Puff! Puff! Faye-Faye! Smoke! Smoke! Faye-Faye!" *'Edward:' "Some mail came-came for Bebop-Bebop!" *''looking at the 'Space Land' sign- Spike: '"Man...I hate theme parks.." Boogie-Woogie Feng-Shui Cowboy Funk *'Andy: '"Aww shit..." *'Spike: '*Gasps* "I told you he was Teddy Bomber you idiot!" the Bebop *'Jet: '"Perhaps if he was a samurai instead." the Masquerede Party *'''Faye: "A horse!" *'Jet: '"A cowboy!" *'Andy: '"...and she plays a mean game of chess." *'Spike: '"HORSES CAN'T PLAY CHESS!" *'Spike: "'What'll you do now?" *'Andy: "'I have no doubt I'll find some new career. See you space cowboy." Brain Scratch * Londes: "The souls that God has given us, our spirits. Our spirits which found a way to swim through the immense network and live in the infinity of space. Is not the human body a mere shell, a form of existence all too small and weak for consciousness with such vast reach and potential?" "Tell me, why do you think people believe in God? Because they want to. It's not easy living in such an ugly and corrupt world. There is no certainty and nothing to hope for. People are lost, so they reach out, don't you get it? God didn't create humans, no it's humans that created God." Do you know what the greatest and worst invention that humans ever made was? Television. Television controls people using information and steals their sense of reality. Yes. Now television itself is a religion. Dr Londes (Cowboy Bebop) * Spike: If you want to dream, just do it by yourself. * Ed '''(Outside of Londes' hospital looking up at his window): And this time, I hope you have sweet dreams. Hard Luck Woman * '''Faye: "It's the best. Belonging is the very best thing there is." The Real Folk Blues (Part 1) * Van Member: What a foolish thing, this is you have done. A fortune teller warns us: on night of the red moon, the snake will slither and strike baring its venomous fangs. (To Spike) * Jet: Have you heard this story? A man injures his leg during a hunt. He's in the middle of the Savanah. No means to treat the wound, the leg rots and death approaches. Last minute, he's picked up by an airplane, he looks down and sees a land of pure white below him. Glistening in the light. It's the summit of a snowcap mountain. The mountain is Killamanjaro. As he gazes down he feels the life flowing out of him and he thinks... that was where I was headed... * Spike: And? * Jet: I hate stories like that, Men only think about their past right before death, as if they were searching frantically for proof they were alive. The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) *'Spike Spiegel:' Ever heard this story? *'Jet Black:' Huh? *'Spike Spiegel': There once was a tiger-striped cat. This cat died a million deaths, revived & lived a million lives, and he was owned by various people who he really didn't care for. The cat wasn't afraid to die. Then one day the cat became a stray cat which meant he was free. He met a white female cat & the two of them spent their days together happily. Well, years passed & the white cat grew weak & died of old age. The tiger-striped cat cried a million times, & then he died too. Except this time, he didn't come back to life. *'Jet Black': Yeah. That's a good story. *'Spike Spiegel:' I hate that story. *'Jet Black': Huh? *'Spike Spiegel:' I never liked cats, you know that. *'Jet Black': Oh yeah, that's right. [Spike and Jet begin laughing together] points her gun at Spike's head *'Faye': Where are you going? Why, are you going? You told me once, to forget the past, ‘cause it doesn’t matter, but you’re the one still tied to the past, Spike! *'Spike': Look at my eyes, Faye. One of them is a fake cause I lost it in an accident. Since then, I’ve been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other, so I thought I could only see patches of reality, never the whole picture. *'Faye': Don’t tell me things like that; you’ve never told me anything about yourself, so don’t tell me now! *'Spike': I felt like I was watching a dream I’d never wake up from… Hmp. Before I knew it, the dream was all over. *'Faye': My memory… finally came back…but… nothing good came of it. There was no place for me to return to; this was the only place I could go. And now, you're leaving, just like that! Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What are you going to do, just throw your life away like it was nothing?! *'Spike': I’m not going there to die; I’m going to find out if I’m really alive. I have to do it, Faye. Spike walks away, Faye points her gun up in the air and fires five shots, then looks as if she is about to start crying. *'Laughing Bull: '''Do not fear death. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light, but if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity... *'Spike:''' " ... Bang ... " Ending Title Cards in Order of Episodes #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #Easy Come, Easy Go... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #The End #To Be Continued #Do You Have a comrade? #See You space cowboy ... #Sleeping Beast #See You space cowboy ... #Life is but a dream... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You space cowboy ... #See You Space Samurai... #(None for this episode) #See You Cowgirl, Someday, Somewhere! #To Be Continued #You're gonna carry that weight. Cowboy Bebop: Knocking on Heaven's Door Ending title card: Are you living in the real world? Category:Unsourced quotes